Monsters
Monsters are supernatural creatures supposedly provided by The Ancient Ones for The Facility to use in order to murder the five sacrifices in The Ritual. Each one has a Monster Item in which if it is tampered with in a certain way, the monster will be released to murder the five sacrifices. They are wicked. Monsters Listed on The Whiteboard * Alien Beast - The Bio Med Department bets on this monster. * Angry Molesting Tree - The Wranglers bet on this monster. * The Bride - The Digital Analysis Department bets on this monster. * Clowns - The Electrical Department bets on them. * Deadites - The Story Department bets on them. * Demons - * Dismemberment Goblins - * The Doctors - The Accounting Department bets on them. * Dolls - The Kitchen Staff bets on them. * Dragonbat - * Giant - The Zoology Department bets on it. * Giant Snake - The Internal Logistics Department bets on this monster. * Hell Lord - Richard Sitterson bets on him. * The Huron ' - The Research and Development Department bets on them. * 'Jack O'Lantern - The Security Force bets on them. * Kevin - We all have that one ex-boyfriend. * Merman - Steve Hadley bets on this monster. * Mummy - The Psychology Department bets on this monster. * Mutants - The Demolition Department bets on them. * The Reanimated - The Administration Department bets on them. * Reptilius - * Sasquatch / Wendigo / Yeti - These names were used as aliases for an unnamed beast. * The Scarecrow Folk - The DNA Archives Department bets on them. * Sexy Witches ' - The Archives Department bets on them. * 'Snowman - The Communications Department bets on this monster. * Sugarplum Fairy - * Twins - * Unicorn ' - The Engineering Department bets on this monster. * 'Vampires - The Distribution Department bets on them. * Werewolf - The Finance Department bets on this monster. * Witches - The Operations Department bets on them. * Wraiths - * Zombie Redneck Torture Family - The Maintenance Department and Ronald the Intern bet on them. * Zombies - The Chemical Department bets on them. Other Monsters Seen in the Film and Behind the Scenes * American Slow-Walking Creepy Girl * The Ancient Ones * Balding Menace * Blob * Boomer - Based on the monster from "Left 4 Dead." * Bullhead Phantom * Creature with Patterned Segments of Armor on its Head ' * 'Creeping Shadow * Cthulhu Creature * Cyclops * Face Peeler * Floating Leech Creature * Flock of Killer Birds * Four Legged Saddle Creature * Garden Gnome Boy * Giant Ant * Giant Ape - A large gorilla with curved horns. * Giant Cat * Giant Centipede * Giant Insects * Giant Ferrets * Giant Floating Head * Giant Millipede * Giant Owl * Giant Tarantula * Giant Toad * Giant Woman * Gorilla * Hunter - Based off the creature from "Left 4 Dead." * Japanese Floaty Girl * Killer Robot * Klu Klux Klan * The Kraken * Man in Transparent Tarp * Pale Serpent * Puffy Tentacle Creature * Rabid Dogs * Reaver * Savage with Hatchet * Slimey Horned Cloak Creature * The Suffocators * Troll * Tank - Based off the creature from "Left 4 Dead." * Witch - Based off the creature from "Left 4 Dead." Monsters only mentioned in the Novelization * Alligator with a Dog Head * Cracked-Skin Lava People * Exploding Shard Babies * Fire Mouthed Woman * Giant Rabbit * Man with Steaming Pipes in his Chest * Minotaur * Monochrome Woman * Scorpion Stinger Woman * Screaming Banshee * Six-Armed Man * Snake Pubic Hair Woman * Three-Headed Child * Toxic Ghostly Figure * Woman with a Toothed Vagina Category:Monsters